In a standard drapery display, the display hanger is a straight swing arm attached at one end to a support surface. Typically, the swing arm is attached to the support surface by a bracket that allows the swing arm to move laterally. In some cases, multiple swing arms are arranged side-by-side on the support surface in an attempt to efficiently use space. Draperies are placed on top of the swing arms or threaded onto the swing arms for display. Depending on the type of drapery, the desired aesthetic look, the structure of the support surface, the available space, and other factors, the length of the straight swing arm may vary.
Standard swing arms typically include twelve inches of hanging surface. Swing arms are often limited to twelve inches of hanging surface because of size constraints in display settings and because longer swing arms apply high forces on the bracket. Twelve inches of hanging surface, however, is not long enough to display standard sized drapery. As a result, either the standard sized drapery must be compressed on the display hanger, resulting in a poor aesthetic display, or specially manufactured small samples must be used, resulting in increased cost.
Further, in order for a customer to view the drapery displayed on the swing arm, the customer must shuffle through multiple swing arms. This entails moving each swing arm to the side so that the customer can inspect the drapery before moving to another swing arm. Thus, the customer cannot view all of the draperies arranged side-by-side without a time-consuming search. Many customers may be unwilling to do this and will bypass the drapery display without viewing all of the draperies.
Finally, the lateral movement of the swing arms results in deficiencies in the design. For example, the brackets may be more likely to break because of the moving parts. The movable brackets are able to support less weight than a bracket immovably attached to a support bar. Additional space is required on either side of the support to allow the swings arms on either end of the display to swing laterally passed the display ends. The swing arms also make it difficult to mount the drapery display on pre-existing shelving.
Thus an improved drapery display hanger is desired.